Talk:Tsunade
Debut Should it be mentioned (in the trivia if nothing else) that Tsunade's first actual appearance is (in the anime) episode 72, in a flashback of the Third Hokage's?ZPRN (talk) 01:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Cameo-- (talk) 07:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Be noted of the dates. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 07:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Tsunade's Chakra Enhanced Strength In her article it tells when she is using her raw and CE strength I was just wondering how do you know when Tsunade is using her raw strength or her Chakra Enhanced Strength, is it being judged by the size of the crater caused possibly? Also, I was wondering how she used her Chakra enhanced strength to lift Gamambunta's sword, if the Chakra Enhanced Strength works by gathering chakra and releasing it at the point of impact I was wondering how the Chakra Enhanced Strength was used to lift things. I would really appreciate someone explaining this to me. Thankyou IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 16:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) She obviously can keep it in the muscles etc. instead of releasing it - after all, we've never seen the CE strength show externally, except perhaps for a slight glow, which is probably Tsunade protecting her skin from tearing under the pressure. (talk) 03:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC)ChrisD Is this a jutsu? When Naruto challenged Tsunade to a fight and he came at her with a Rasengan, she used one pointer finger to strike the ground and made a crevice that he got stuck in. Is this a specific jutsu or just Chakra Enhanced Strength? Sammyfan98 (talk) 02:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :she used her superhuman strength it wasn't a jutsu--Cerez365 (talk) 03:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color? Are we really sure that Tsunade's eyes are brown? I look at them in the anime and I keep thinking that her eyes are amber or possibly tawny, but not brown. Did Kishimoto-sensei say it was brown somewhere? I know it's a really minor detail but it's been bugging me for awhile. Marael (talk) 00:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :They've always been depicted as 'brown' in colored image. But i suppose you have a point about the color, they aren't exactly brown per se. I'll sort it --Cerez☺ (talk) 00:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The manga very clearly depicts her eyes as being pure brown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I was going off this colored image. They aren't exactly brown to me --Cerez☺ (talk) 11:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::They might be light brown, but they're still brown. Also, the lighting in that image changes the colour somewhat. In every other colour image of her, her eyes are clearly and unambiguously brown. They're certainly not hazel, which refers to partly green, partly brown eyes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, I suppose my depiction of hazel has never really considered the green. At the very least we shouldn't leave it at just 'brown' though.--Cerez☺ (talk) 00:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? Her eyes are simply brown. Sometimes light, sometimes dark, but usually plain, simple, average brown. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose it all comes down to our differences in the perception of the colour 'brown' It's not really an issue though.--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Her Looks I was thinking about when she was out of commission in Naruto Shippuden, and was thinking. why, when Tsunade gets cut, bruised, beaten, and hurt in anyway, does she not transform into her real form? (Old self) She also goes through life like a young almost twenty-year-old without the affects of what we have seen of her old self. hope this makes some sense. 4evainmyhart71296 (talk) 01:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Because it is not Henge, not exactly at least. Perhaps it is something based on medical jutsu, or the seal on her forehead, or both. (talk) 03:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC)ChrisD Last "living"? "Thus making her the last living member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin" - Technically.. Orochimaru is just sealed? Not dead. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) But we can imply that Orochimaru, technically "being trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity", counts as dead, or maybe as "Thus making her the last living and unsealed member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin." Thoughts?Darkerratum (talk) 14:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sealed in another world/dimension, not deceased. Just like Kinkaku wouldn't be dead but sealed, as that pot was used to seal the 8 Tails, (I know this isn't the page but it's a good reference), and we know that Orochi wouldn't be dead if he's in another place. Make sense? But yeah, something should be written about it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm changing it. If anyone disagrees, please say so here.Darkerratum (talk) 14:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have yet to see how you worded it, but I think that "the last active Sannin" could work. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that does sound abit better then "Thus making her the last living and unsealed member of Team Hiruzen and the Sannin". Sounds more sumed up. Making changes now. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 13:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :"The last active Sannin" isn't really acceptable, either, though. It's too subject to change and too vague. At the beginning of the series, Orochimaru could have been considered to be the last active Sannin, for instance. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I think last active is fitting. And yes, so it should be subject to change. If one is sealed, it doesn't mean they can't come back. And at the start when Jaraiya and Tsunade were mentioned, they were known to be alive, so that makes the statement you made about Orochi being the last active void really. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 01:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Child... What episode was when Tsunade was seen as a child? :Naruto Episode 90. Please sign your posts --Cerez☺ (talk) 15:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Clan? Wouldn't Tsunade also most likely be from the Uzumaki clan, Mito being Hashirama's wife and Tsunade being Hashirama's granddaughter? I suppose it might also have been a different wife due to polygamy or the death of a wife, but neither seem particularly likely. --Hyolia (talk) 02:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Tsunade/Archive 2#So is Naruto related to Tsunade? ~SnapperT '' 02:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Also Talk:Uzumaki Clan#Tsunade and Nawaki. Omnibender - Talk - 02:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No she can be only an Uzumaki if Hashirama is an Uzumaki...--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) well she is still blood related either way because it has been stated and it is already proven that her grandmother really is Mito Uzumaki. earth release? doesnt she use earth release? i remember an episode a while ago when naruto was running from her and she used earth jutsus to trap him in konoha. and then he fought some of his friends like tenten, but they were just shadow clones. And you think that's an Earth Release technique because? That was a tool based technique, and it's already in her jutsu list: Eight Trigrams Trap Formation. Omnibender - Talk - 21:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::rofl youre such a fucking asshole. all you had to say was the last part. but instead you decide to be a total jerk and say it like that? im sorry i dont remember every fucking detail about everything naruto like you, all i remembered is tsunade summoning walls, i thought that was maybe earth release. doesnt that make sense i would make a mistake like that? Hey, Omni-senpai didn't mean it like that. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything.--'''NinjaSheik 02:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey now, let's keep the profanity down and keep this talkpage PG please. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 02:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::sorry i forgot i was surrounded by 10 year olds. :::Which are certainly incapable of browsing this website, I'm certain. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Now, now, don't go about insulting ten-year-olds. My niece is ten and she can navigate this site just fine, despite not even being a native English speaker. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::On the risk of making a fool of myself, I was being sarcastic. Moments like these make me wish the sarcasm/irony mark ("؟") were part of standard punctuation mark. Omnibender - Talk - 00:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Unless this discussion doesn't have to do with Tsunade, I suggest we end it before it escalates. This kid's settin' a bad name for IP users everywhere >.< - and Omnibender, I understood you sarcasm. (talk) 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh I remember when i was an IP user ;') so young and fies-anyway create account and absolve yourself of shame <_< >_> --Cerez☺ (talk) 01:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Image Why did you change the image? The previous was better and it's deleted. (Image from Naruto episode 90 when Naruto gets annoyed). --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I was looking for an image where she was wearing her green robe (not that it matters much). You may also remember that her shoulder is prominently featured in the old image. :Of course, when I was looking for a replacement, it didn't occur to me that I could use a Shippuden image. Said choices include looking <.<, giant forehead, this'un, and no robe. There's also the drunk/blushing option you uploaded. ''~SnapperT '' 18:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oddly enough I can't even remember what the previous image was. I don't think there's anything wrong with this image though. Additionally I like the no robe one as well.--Cerez365™ 18:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I can like the giant forehead. I can't access the first one. The third looks she's fat and the last one looks like she's matured. We can only choose either the one I uploaded or the giant forehead---Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 05:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Age I looked for a previous discussion on this matter, but could not find one. Why is her age listed as 50-51 in Part I, when the 2nd databook specifically lists her age as 51, and not 50? (talk) 23:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :User: "Snapper2" removed her age, the discussion is over. (talk) 23:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Again If she's 51 in the end of part 1 then she should be 53 because it's 2 years later. (talk) 17:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Part 2 is two and a half years later. Third databook listed her as being 54 in Part 2. It's conceivable that she was almost 52 when Part 1 ended, and by the time the Third Databook came out, which listed at least six months chronologically of Part 2 (considering the time for Orochimaru had to wait before trying to take over Sasuke passed), she turned 54 in that period. Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, taking into account the Herobook, everyone aged two years between the end of Part I (Second Databook) and the beginning of Part II (Herobook). When the Third Databook came out, they had all aged yet another year. So Tsunade was 51 at the end of Part I, 53 at the beginning of Part II, and 54 when the Third Databook came out. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I always forget the herobook. They're not part of the kuin-no-Sho series are they? Omnibender - Talk - 19:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's named similarly, but its name isn't taken from the kuin, no. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC)